1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a graphene semiconductor device, a manufacturing method thereof, an organic light emitting display including a graphene semiconductor device, and a memory including a graphene semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a two-dimensional planar structure of carbon atoms that are arranged in a honeycomb. Because graphene is relatively thin, has desirable thermal and electric conductivity, and has relatively high physical and chemical stability, graphene may be applied to semiconductor devices.
A graphene layer may be deposited in various ways. Although a small-area graphene layer may be deposited by a stripping method using a graphite crystal, a large-area graphene layer may be deposited with the help of a catalyst layer, which may make the deposition process complicated.
However, it may be hard to grow a graphene layer on a semiconductor (e.g., silicon (Si) or GaAs semiconductor), and thus the graphene layer may have a limitation in its application to a semiconductor electronic device.